


Glastonbury blues

by ola_ukraine



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Перший день Річард слухає базікання п'яного Альфі, який ірже, що коняка і тягне на в  се більш пристойні танцмайданчики, він зовсім не має намірів підходити до Кіта. Аллен пропонує зняти дівчаток на що Медден під темними окулярами лише закочує очі і стискає зі злістю щелепи. Він би із задоволенням вгадав Альфі по обличчю, але той занадто, немов цуценя милий, коли з дівчаток у звичайній, втім, для нього манері перескакує на те, що його пес ... Далі у Річарда не вистачає терпіння, він дістає свій стільниковий.





	Glastonbury blues

Поглядом вичипити Кіта з натовпу не так вже й складно. Річ відразу бачить його кашкета. Серйозно, цей капелюх вдягають лише старі французи в провінції Мерло з прекрасним помірним кліматом і надзвичайним терпким вином. Ще італійські туристи не мають ніякого смаку з прошарку суспільства, яке не дотягує до буржуа, але вже якось вибралося з гетто.

                                                                                            

Перший день Річард слухає базікання п'яного Альфі, який ірже, що коняка і тягне на в  се більш пристойні танцмайданчики, він зовсім не має намірів підходити до Кіта. Аллен пропонує зняти дівчаток на що Медден під темними окулярами лише закочує очі і стискає зі злістю щелепи. Він би із задоволенням вгадав Альфі по обличчю, але той занадто, немов цуценя милий, коли з дівчаток у звичайній, втім, для нього манері перескакує на те, що його пес ... Далі у Річарда не вистачає терпіння, він дістає свій стільниковий.

Річ мозком розуміє, що Кіт точно може не відчути або почути його смс. Його великі пальці швидко рухаються по екрану айфона.

_**\- Альфі придурок (він ставить в кінці дурний посміхунчик)** _

Кіт відчуває вібрацію телефону в той момент, коли Роуз говорить про щось з Поршею. Харінгтон повертається спиною до них і дістає стільничку. Дивиться на повідомлення і куточки його губ здригаються і піднімають в мимовільною усмішці.

 ** _\- Але ми його любимо._** \- Кіт не наважується запитати, як Річард. Він закушує губу і не відправляє повідомлення. Кіту хочеться закурити, відчути гіркоту на язиці від нікотину і нарешті виплюнути її. З нікотином виходить, а з тим, що він відчуває до Річарда і з тим, як вони негарно розлучилися в Бразилії ні. Ляскає себе по кишенях, хоча і так знає, що сигарети знаходяться в задній кишені. Кіт дістає запальничку і цигарки і відходить подалі від натовпу, закурює.

Річард не очікує такого швидкого відповіді: через п'ять хвилин на екрані спливає повідомлення від Харінгтона.

 _ **\- Але ми його любимо. Як ти?**_ Це бентежить. Він дістає цигарку і закурює.

Кіт викидає сигарету і згадує: _напівтемний бар. Музику, що задавала скажений ритм серця. І барабанним гулом віддавала в барабанні перетинки, жаркий шепіт Річарда: - Твої штани надто обтягуючі. Його руку у себе на попереку і задушливе збудження, що плавило тіло. Смак нікотину і алкоголю в поцілунку. М'якість рудої щетини. Текстуру його безглуздій шапки, під якою він ховав свої каштанові кучері, яку Кіт стягнув._

Його витягає зі спогадів легкий дотик Роуз. Він здригається.

\- Хей, ми всі хочемо їсти. Такі ж за кольором, як і у Річарда очі дивляться з питанням і настороженістю.

\- З тобою все гаразд?

-Так, - Кіт киває і ховає телефон в кишеню, відчуваючи вібрацію вхідного повідомлення.

\- У мене новий проект. Може зустрінемося і поговоримо? - свідчить повідомлення від Річарда. Це такий прийом, побачити його. Медден обзиває себе ідіотом. Повідомлення надіслано і тепер тільки від Кіта залежить, що буде далі Річард зробив все, щоб повернути те, що у них було.


End file.
